Visitors from other worlds
by MasterCaster
Summary: Linka Loud recalls the day she met the multiverse's greatest superhero and how her life was changed forever. (Set in GOTM universe).


**Random LH!Alternate Dimension:**

 **Class: Half Genderbent**

 **Time: 17 hours and 10 minutes , Eastern time.**

 **Date: 8(M)/2(D)/2016(Y)**

 **Location: Royal Woods, Michigan. United States of America**

* * *

" _Hi, my name's Linka Loud! I really don't want to take much of your time then I need so I'll just get on with my story. This is how my life changed forever after I met the multiverse's most amazing superhero and how he saved my home dimension."_

" _We start on a sunny afternoon. Me and my brothers were all in the family van, which we call Vanzilla. We were currently on our way to Burpin' Burger, and all was well until..."_

The old van driving down the streets contained who everyone knows as the infamous loud siblings, a family consisting on ten boys and one lone girl named Linka(but you already knew that, didn't you?). Driving the vehicle was eldest child. Seventeen year old, Loki Loud who wished he was able to talk to his girlfriend but he remembered what happened last time he tried talking on the phone while driving. Next to him was his first little brother, Loni Loud who was scrolling through social media. On the first row of seats behind them, starting with the window seat was third child, Luke Loud who was listening to tunes on his ipod. Next to him was the fourth child, Lane Loud who was telling jokes to his ventriloquist dummy, Ms. Coconuts. Fifth child, Lynn Loud Jr watched a other vehicles passed by, waiting for the right moment to...

"Punch-buggy!" Lynn shouted as he turned to the seat behind him playfully punched his little sister's arm.

The girl who was struck is Linka Loud, only girl and big fan of Ace Savvy. She grabbed her arm and recoiled.

"Ow Lynn!" Linka whined

Loki glanced into the rear view mirror.

"You two chill back there!" Loki snapped

"But Lynn..."

"I don't care who started it, Linka. Lynn, quit acting dumb!" Loki commanded

"Whatever." Lynn sassed

Linka folded her arms and began to pout.

Next to Linka was her first young brother, Lars Loud who was working on his latest spooky poem. At the window next to the two was the tenth child also known as the child prodigy, Levi Loud who was reading a book based on quantum physics.

In the final row of seats say the twins, Lexx and Lief who were bickering with each other like usual. While arguing with his twin, Lief held in his hand, a strange looking indigo colored crystal-like rock that he found earlier that day. In the middle of the two was the baby of the family, Leon Loud who was making is regular baby babble.

Now that you're familiarized on who's who, let's get on with the story.

Up in the blue sky over royal woods, a strange black portal with error codes opened up. Suddenly, a dark figure slowly hovered from the portal.

To this world, no one knows who this being is. But to the Multiverse, he is a genocidal maniac fueled by jealousy and hate, he is known as Error Lincoln. His goal is to kill any and all alternate versions of loud house characters and absorb the tiny canon sliver that is hidden deep in their beings. With enough, Error Lincoln will be able to cross the barrier that separates the multiverse from the canonverse. When that happens, error will kill Canon Lincoln 2.0 and take back his place as the true canon Lincoln.

Error smells the air around him and sighs.

"Ah, another fresh AU. I wonder what this could contain?" Error asked himself as he floated down to the city.

"Maybe this is another "Full-House Gang AU"? I hope so, it's fun making citizens watch as their beloved heroes are being slaughtered one-by-one!" Error cackled.

* * *

Back in vanzilla...

 _BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

Every sibling covered their ears over the sharp beeping sound.

"What the heck is that?" Loki hollered over the loud noise.

Levi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small rectangular device with an antenna on top. The young genius looked at the device with surprise.

"I...It worked? It actually worked?" an astonished Levi repeated

"Dude, turn that off!" yelled Luke as he continued to cover his ears.

Levi began to press some buttons on the device which silenced the sound and stared at it in amazement.

"What was that thing?" Lexx questioned

Levi took a moment to form words. Something that is rare for him.

"T-This is a little project called the " _Dimensional Anomaly_ _Detector"._ It's supposed to detect things from different realities if something ever breached into our world. I wasn't really expecting this to work but...it did." Levi explained

"Why would you create something like that?" asked Loki

Levi then looked at Linka.

"For the past few weeks, Linka has been bugging me with her fascination for the possibility of beings from other dimensions coming to our world. She got the idea from those science fiction novels she likes to read. So she kept begging me constantly to make something that will detect visitors." Levi explained once more

Linka turned to face her brother.

"I didn't beg you constantly!" she said with a blush

"So you're saying that there's someone from an alternate reality..."

"You can just say "AU" which is short for _"Alternate Universe"._ " Linka interrupted

"Right...someone from an AU has come into our world?" asked Lynn jr

Levi nodded.

"That seems to be the case." Levi answered

"Let's go find them! Maybe they're friendly." Loni suggested

Loki just shook his head.

"How do we know that we even have a visitor from another world? It could be just another one of...WOAH!"

Loki quickly swerved as cop cars with their sirens blaring zoomed by.

After getting back to driving steadily, Loki continued what he was saying.

"That was weird...As I was saying, the beeping could just be a malfunction. That's what always happens to Levi's experiments anyway." Loki continued

The young scientist glared at his eldest brother.

"I'll have you know that not all of my experiments go up in both metaphorical and literal flames! I've managed to go a full month without having anything explode, thank you very much!" Levi scoffed angrily

Loki just rolled his eyes as he reached for the radio in order to find some music to distract everyone until they reach their destination.

But upon turning the dial, the siblings were met with not music, but something completely different. The news reporter, Kyle Mulligan was speaking with a rather distressed tone.

 _"T-This is Kyle Mulligan coming to you live in the heart of Royal Woods where we see this...thing terrorizing everyone! Eye witnesses claimed that the figure has skin as black as night, strangely colored clothing, and red hair. It first appeared out of nowhere and began chucking vehicles on the streets into the air and wrapping civilians with strange_ _blue wires coming out_ _of its own fingertips only for them to evaporate soon after! The Police have been sent to confront this creature only for it to laugh at the officers threats. Action has been taken but is seems that bullets do no harm to this thing at all! Then it began to wrap officers into it's wires and immediately vaporized them with a zap of some form of electricity! All citizens are advised to leave town at one and...oh god...i-it's looking at me...IT'S LOOKING AT ME!"_

The loud's(even Lars) started to get scared at what they were hearing.

 _"NO!_ _I-It's wrapping me with its wires, starting with my legs!_ " Kyle screamed over the radio.

The sound that rope makes when being tightened was heard over the radio, the the sound of electrical currents along with the ear piercing screams of Kyle Mulligan blasted through the speakers. A few seconds later...silence.

That silence was soon broken by dark, glitchy laughter.

 _" **Hehehehehehe...HAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHA!** "_

Loki turned the knob to the radio, turning it off.

The loud sibling's bloods were so cold that not even the warm weather outside could change that.

"How about we go home and come to burpin' burger another day?" Loki suggested, his voice sounded shaken.

All of his siblings immediately agreed.

"Probably for the best. My head is killing me." Linka stated

"Another headache?" Lane asked only to be answered by his sister's nodding head.

"You've been getting these headaches a bit too frequently lately. Maybe you should go see a doctor soon." Luke stated.

"Nah, it's probably just a side affect from our noisy household." said Linka

"I still have the Noise-B-Gone earbuds in my room. This time, our brothers won't try to prank you in order to get back at you for ignoring them like last time." Levi explained

Linka reminisced about that day and turned to her brother, Lexx who gazed and gave her a toothy grin.

As much as Linka wanted to punt the little brat like a football, she couldn't help to be impressed by his planning skills.

After making a U-turn and driving back home, the loud's began to speak about what they just heard over the radio.

"So was that thing that was being talked about, do you guys think that it could actually be someone from another dimension?" Loni questioned

"I'd say that it was just a joke. We know how mulligan likes attention." Lane answered

"Maybe. But Levi's dimensional device going off and we got word about some creature with blue wires terrorizing people at the same time. Maybe it's a coincidence but..."

"But I was right!" Linka proclaimed proudly as she interrupted Lars.

As Loki continued to drive past many other vehicles who seemed to have the same idea as him, a dark object suddenly covered the sunlight that was shining just above his face. Usually, he'd pass it off as a cloud but it started to get more darker as if something was approaching.

Leaning forward and looking up, Loki saw a green pickup truck quickly making its way towards them.

"HANG ON!" Loki yelled as he quickly turned the wheel.

The truck slammed onto the asphalt next to the van.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"

Luke's british accent was cut off by Loki slamming on brakes, making the van stop forcefully.

All of the other vehicles stopped as well. Horns began to blare as people quickly exited from their vehicles as they looked up to the sky with a terrified expression.

Loki looked out of the windshield once more to see a figure floating in midair just a yard away from them.

"W-What is that?" Loni asked fearfully.

All the siblings looked ahead to see what Loki was looking at.

A figure with pitch black skin with red hair on it's head(also has a small tuft of hair sticking out, sound familiar?). It was wearing a red polo shirt, yellow jeans, and had sky blue shoes. Looking at the face, the figure had red eyelashes, yellow teeth, and its eye's we're white with blue irises and red pupils. To make things stranger, The figures arm's were also black but ended with ten blue fingertips which had wires hanging down.

The siblings saw that the figure was not only staring at them but was grinning at them as well. As if he had dark intentions for them(and he did).

"Another genderbent AU? Excellent!" Error grinned as he saw the loud's terrified expressions.

"How should I do this? Should I erase them from existence? Murder them all and let their family and friends grieve? Or kill one of them slowly in front of the rest to permanently traumatize them? Choices, choices." Error pondered as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Can't stay around deciding for long or that stupid paint stain might come around and ruin everything."

"FREEZE!"

Error turned his head to see a squad of cop cars facing his direction as police officers aimed their firearms towards him.

As traffic became blocked over all the commotion, citizens began to exit their vehicles and ran off.

Seeing that whoever that thing in the sky is currently distracted, Loki found the opportunity to make their escape by putting the van into reverse only to be blocked by an abandoned truck parked behind him.

"Get out and run!" Loki commanded as he and his siblings quickly jumped out of the van.

Back with Error...

"G-Get on the ground and put your hands on your back..eh-Now!" The officer demanded with a voice of false bravery. Of all the years on the force, this is the first te that the officers faced something like this.

The terror of the officers was so strong that Error could almost smell it.

"Hmmhmm, yes officer." Error obliged as he slowly descended to the ground as his wires went back into the fingertips. He then raised his hands into the air.

"Now get on the ground!" The officer roared, believing that they might get out of this alive.

But Error just laughed demonically.

"No." he said as blue wires shot out of each fingertip. All ten wires wrapped themselves around nearby vehicles. Using his amazing strength, Error made the wires toss the cars, vans, trucks, and more at the group of officers.

Loud screaming was heard only for it to be immediately interrupted by the sounds of metal slamming into the ground.

The remaining officers fired their guns at Error Lincoln only for the bullets to immediately glitch and disappear as soon as they hit Error's body.

"Such foolishness." said Error in a playfully disappointed tone.

His wires then wrapped around officers and random civilians who were trying to make a break for it.

A stream of electricity emits around the wires and covered each human tangled in the deadly wires only for their bodies to disappear in thin air.

"I've always wondered what happens to the people that I erased. Do they go to heaven? hell? maybe this is one of those AU's where reincarnation isn't a load of bull?" Error thought only to quickly shake his head.

"Focus, Lincoln! You still have to make a choice for this world's loud family...I'll just murder them!" Error grinned as he used his wires to pick up a semi only a few feet away from where he was standing.

Error lifted the wide vehicle in the air with ease.

"Special Delivery!" Error quipped as the sixteen-wheeler crashes into vanzilla, making the roof of the van make a violent crunch noise as it quickly caved down.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" The villain laughed as he lifted the semi once more to see his work.

"What?" Error said in a confused tone as he inspected the totaled vanzilla. He was expecting to see some blood(and other bodily fluids) drizzling down from the van along with a severed body part or something.

Error then ripped the van in half with his wires only to see that there was no corpse in sight.

"Where did they..." Error questioned as his smile died down.

He hovered into the air and began to glance around only to see the group of eleven squeezing their way around wrecked vehicles and panicking citizens.

Oddly enough, even with that large crowd of people, the family still stayed together. It would be sweet if this family(especially that Linka) wasn't based on that faker who took Error's place in the canonverse!

E!Lincoln's smile returned.

"That's what I get for being distracted." Error shrugged as he started to fly after the siblings.

The loud's ran as fast as they could along with many other people who were just as scared as them. But even though there was a large crowd, they still managed to stay together.

Error kept his chase only to be blocked off by a police helicopter.

" _This is the police! Lower yourself back to the ground and put your hands in the air or we will open fire!"_

Error's mouth grew to a crooked smile.

" _Right away, officer._ " Error complied as he raises his hands in the air.

Suddenly, blue wires spurted out of his fingers and with a quick swipe of his arm, Error's wires decimated the back rotor, causing the helicopter to spin out of control as the pilot struggled to keep steady.

" _Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! I'm GOI-"_

The helicopter crashed into nearby building and exploded, causing rubble and debris to come down.

The vibrations from the impact was so strong that it made Leif release the pretty stone he found earlier onto the ground where it shattered like glass. The pieces immediately began to glow a bright pink color before disappearing.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Multiverse:**_

A figure wearing a brown cloak along with an armored blue, black, gray, and orange colored suit flew through the multiversal plane, looking for those who needs his help. So far, his patrol has been rather quiet all day as his greatest enemy seems to not be causing any trouble. Just as he was about to call it a day, a strange but familiar noise reached his ears. The same noise that only he and other guardians can hear, the song of the Siren Stone. A stone that appears in random AU's along with many others and once broken, it lets out a quiet noise that breaks the dimensional barrier of alternate realities that can only be heard by people like him.

Someone needs his help, and it's his sworn duty to protect and serve. He then flies off towards the beacon, it gets more stronger the closer he gets.

* * *

A portal made out of paint opens up somewhere in town...

* * *

Back in the clobbered Vazilla, on the floor of the decimated van laid Levi's dimension device which he dropped as his family hurried with their escape. It suddenly detected another presence from another world open ring up...

 _BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this short story, the second(final) chapter will be coming soon as well so be on the look out!**

 **The cover art was made by the amazing AP100. Thanks to him, you all can now see the official symbol of the Guardian! Can any of you guess what the symbol represents?**

 **Also, the date stated at the top of the story is a reference to another popular Loud House story that was published on that very day. Can you guess which?**


End file.
